Let's Play
Let's Play is a featured Romance webtoon created by Mongie. It updates every Tuesday. This webtoon is about a young woman named Sam Young whose dream is to become a game developer. Her dream was soon crushed when a popular "Viewtuber" reviewed her game and gave it a bad review. She soon discovers he becomes her neighbor. Synopsis Sam wants to be a game developer, but before her career can get started, a popular gaming personality posts a video of him playing her first game and gives it a bad review. To make things worse, she soon finds out he's her neighbor! A Webtoon about gaming, memes, and social anxiety. Come for the plot, stay for the doggo. Characters Sam Sam Young is a young game addict who's dream is to make her own games and become a game developer. Sam is a kind and smart person. But she is very quiet and tends to be alone sometimes. Like how she prefers working on a game instead of hanging out with her friends. She has accomplished some small things over time too. She has won a few gaming competitions, and she has a degree in computer science. Her appearance has a simple and more natural look. She wears black glasses and she has brown short hair. She is also very skinny. She comes from a rich family, but Sam refuses any money from her father. The most times she really socializes with anyone is with her friends, or at work and sometimes when she runs into Marshall Law. Overall Sam Young is a very kind and intelligent person. Who might be socially awkward around some people and is indeed a game addict. Marshall Marshall Law is an internet icon. A popular gamer on the popular website Viewtube. Marshall is a nice person especially to his fans and just basically anyone. Marshall has a soft side to animals and he absolutely loves playing games. According to Sam Young, Marshall has over 3 million followers on Viewtube and he is deemed the 67th most popular Viewtuber. His videos consists mainly of game plays. Mostly horror and survival games, but sometimes indie games. Overall Marshall is roughly getting 125,000 new followers every month. Even though Marshall is very nice to everyone. He is afraid of disappointing his fans and receiving backlash. He is also a very horrible liar. Marshall's appearance is enough to make any girl faint. He has black hair and is known to have very large feet (which he is insecure about). He is also very tall and fit. Overall Marshall Law is a very nice person to hang around with. But, he is very secretive and he might be one of the greatest gamers of all time. Charles Charles is the manager of Sam's Father's company. He is Welsh and moved to America some time ago to work. Often, he will exclaim some Welsh when surprised or scared. However he recognizes that he speaks like a child, this is due to his discontinued use of Welsh after moving to America. Charles tends to be somewhat unorthodox in the workplace, specifically in relation to Sam. He pushed her to do intern-work when Sam first started at her Father's company and until recently in the web comic had kept her in the same position. Charles pushed her out of her comfort zone in an effort to gauge her assertiveness and in a way train her to become more like a CEO for the company. He admits that his practice was wrong but he remains unapologetic about his methods. Charles has platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He tends to wear formal clothing and has been shown to be economically well off, offering to cover the bill at an expensive restaurant he visited with Sam. Link Sam's father Abe Episodes Other Navigation External Links Category:Romance Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Updates Tuesday Category:Webtoon Category:Active Webtoons